Threads Of Fate
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: Bonds have been broken while threads have now been tightened. A battle long overdue was now going to decide the course of the world for the future.


_**Threads of Fate**_

* * *

_Pull the string and watch the clothing unravel _

_Tie the knot and pull clothing together_

_Threads winding with each other_

_United as under to cover the body of a person_

This was the lesson Ryuko Matoi had to learn from her mother and sister. The real sister who never stopped caring for her even when she did not know it.

She never had something to teach her the important truth of this world. Humans were nothing but apes wearing the clothing of it's master. Unaware of the enslavement they were under. There would be those unfit to live in such a world planning to stop the world's rebirth.

The primates who now throw away their chains of enslavement living as naked primates. Well the mother of the new world was not going to have her daughter suffer with them. No she would save her from death by making her understand.

"_**Ragyo you bitch**_..." Of course freeing her from suffering would not be easy. Ryuko had going through a war with most of the school including the Elite Four, Nudist Beach, and most of all Satsuki her very own sister. A Queen in the making who seemed prepared for this day for a long time. Still things never seemed to go to plan like the fate of Ryuko.

_"I understand, Ryuko! You must be so lonely!"_ Nui her other sister tried to reach out for the lost girl hoping to ease the pain. Despite the fact she had "killed" her father Nui did honestly love the girl. Even if she twisted her mind and body for her entertainment she just wanted Ryuko to grow and learn. In a way she was helping the girl all along.

Ryuko could not trust anyone now from her friend Mako, her clothing weapon Senketsu who might have been a brother, and perhaps in a way her rival and other sister Satsuki. She did not want the world to see what a monster could do against it's former comrades. She remembered the last times her body was turned into a puppet or beast. Unstoppable rage and violence would follow her.

The life fiber being was not trapped in red threads unable to move or escape her fate. A blinding white let shined revealing her new prison in Junketsu a pure kamui outfit. It's uniform look seeming more like the outfit of an empire contracting Senketsu and it's simple black school look.

_"You are my darling daughter. You wearing a half-finished outfit like Senketsu simply won't do."_ The caring mother spoke with a laugh enjoying the sight before her very eyes. At last her finest creating would reach completion making the perfect family. Ragyo could almost cry right now.

The white legs slipping themselves on the creamy skin of the girl as piece by piece continued to attach on her limbs. Black and red colors now appearing over her body while the loving mother and sister support her through this process.

_"Open your heart to Junketsu, Ryuko." _As the arms and legs grew more tight Ryuko was staring to cry from not just the pressure but the feeling of being violated and humiliated. She fell into this trap and threw away everyone she knew by calling herself a monster. This was her fault but she did not want to accept the blame out of fear and hatred.

"_Stop it!" _The colors and clothing now bonding to her skin and mind destroying all hope she had left of escape leaving her on the spiral of a mental breakdown with no one to help her out. _**"STOP IT!" Darkness came over the girl...**_

* * *

_A child and her mother sitting together happy _

_A young girl playing in a tree with mother watching_

_A birthday and year pass with a cake being blown out_

_The start of school as the bond grows stronger_

Ryuko no longer felt pain and suffering from Ragyo instead she learned _**the truth...**_

Ragyo never abandoned her she was always there for the girl. She helped her grow up in life, having fun and playing around, teaching her the wonders of being worn by clothing, and why she was destined to be the heir of her legacy.

Yes she was Ryuko Kiryuin not Ryuko Matoi and that's the lesson she learned. Now she understood the truth about her life and purpose.

_"Yes that is happiness for you. The bliss of being worn by clothing. Do you understand Ryuko?"_ A wedding bell rang in the background as the girl was now mature and ready for her "marriage" dressed in white. The groom was awaiting it's bride to be as Ryuko now looked at her mother with a smile of bliss.

**_"Yes, mother!" _**The cry went out as she jumped into the arms of her mother. It seemed the lesson was over and she was ready to become an adult.

* * *

A crying Ryuko was let down from the air now completely bonded to Junketsu as Nui and Ragyo embraced their loved one.

"My daughter are you ready to protect your family?" The question rang in her ears as Ryuko processed her orders now. She knew the traitor of their family had to be eliminated along with the rest of Nudist Beach. The covers would soon blanket the world and no one should ruin the plan. Now with a look of obedience and love the former rebel looked at her mother with caring eyes and a softer voice.

"Yes, mother!" An I love you would not be required because the clothing they wore could tell them everything they needed to know. Finally the girl had grown into a lady who found the life she was looking for all this time. The bride had blossomed into a woman thanks to her mother and sister.

In reality Satsuki witnessed her sister being wrapped in puppet strings woven by her mother. Like a spider to a fly the girl was trapped under the control of Ragyo and her madness was now being used by the enemy.

White and black stood at both ends but now on the bodies of different girls. A family that never knew the truth about their history until now. What used to be a simple contest and rivalry had become a fight for the sake of the world's direction. Either humanity would break the chains of forever be slaves to the fabrics of the life fibers.

_Two brothers_

_Two sisters_

_Twisted and swapped in roles and looks_

_Both trapped in the threads of fate_

* * *

_[ Obvious filler until I can get a break for my other works. Still I enjoyed this episode and the showdown will be enjoyable so let me know what you think of this story guys review and read. ]_


End file.
